Memories Past
by bishopsgirl91
Summary: As sakura slowly drifted off to sleep, the door softly creaked open, revealing a very naked and aroused suigetsu slowly strolling over to the tub to the now awakening sakura who was looking mostly shocked, wiping her eyes.
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost 7 years since Sasuke had left the village, Sakura, now 19 was a full fledged kunoichi and possesser of thousands of jutsu both healing and lethal. She thought back now to the days of her youth with Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. Those days had gone long ago but stil felt like yesterday. She wondered if Sasuke still remembered her and Naruto, if he still remembered the bonds he had left behind so coldheartedly. Although she didn't really blame him for leaving with Orochimaru she still thought she could have convinced to stay that night when she last saw him, when she remembered seeing at least a small chance of hope in his eyes. But all that hope was one when they found him at Orochimaru's lair. His eyes were iced cold. She couldn't see any emotions in them. She wondered how Naruto had felt, she still regretted making him promise to get Sasuke back. Still trying to empty out her remaints of feelings for Sasuke she strode through the forest for some practice.

"Oiii! Sasuke! How much Farther to the new hideout?" asked Suigetsu.

"Leave him alone baka!" shouted Karin.

"Who asked you nosy bitch?" replied Sui roughly.

Stop arguing now!

They both silenced..

"We're almost there sui, a few more miles."

(Sakura training in short distance from them)

Karin: Wait! There is a strong chakra level coming from that abandoned area! (points to where trees and rock fragments of earth are scattered)

Sui: What do you think caused it sasuke?

Sasuke: I dunno. Let's go find out.

(Leaves in sakura's direction)

All four hide and watch a exhausted sakura lying down on the ground, naruto a few feet away from her.

Naruto: Boy Sakura! You can really put up a fight iv got cuts all over!

Sakura: Sorry Naruto. I guess i overdid it a bit.. Take of your shirt.

Naruto: A bit? N huh? My shirt (blushes)

Sakura: It's to heal your wounds baka.

Naruto: oh ok then ( takes of shirt)

(Sasuke grits teeth as Sakura touches naruto's chest)

Karin: What are we doing sasuke? Shouldn't we leave?

Sasuke: (smirks) no. That girl is a medical nin. I'll use her for the team.

Karin: But.. I can heal you sasuke.

Sasuke: I'm getting tired of this talk, biting does not qualify as healing for me. We're recruiting her and that's final. Sui, Jugo, Karin, wait for me here.. I'll go fetch our new teammate.

Karin: New teammate? But sasuke... Don't we have enough.. And you have me to..

Sasuke: Enough! No more questions about this! Is that clear karin?

Karin: Yes Sasuke.. I'm sorry..

Sasuke: Good now wait here till I come back.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(Sasuke leaves as karin looks on glaring)

Karin: What's so special about that pink haired bitch?

Sui: Your just jealous karin. Admit it. haha.! she has sasuke's attention and there's nothing you can do.

Karin: Keep your fucking mouth shut! Sasuke is mine! He sees nothing in that pink haired bitch except medical abilities!

Sui: Sure, sure.

...

Naruto: How's it look sakura?

Sakura: Well I hit you a little to the left of your stomach naruto, be careful when your eating ok?

Naruto: Ok sakura-chan I will.

(both hear noise and see someone approaching)

..

Sakura: Who's there?

Sasuke: Well you both have grown haven't you. I'm impressed.

Naruto: No.. It can't be!

Sakura: Sasuke.. You.. You're here..? How?

Sasuke: Yes, I'm back, but not for long, I just came to make you an offer. Why not come with me and my team? It's exactly what you wanted 7 years ago..

Sakura: (I must be dreaming.. There's no way sasuke ever wanted me, he always thought I was annoying, it was a saying I heard alot coming from him.) But why sasuke? You always seemed distant back then..

Naruto: (still stunned) You don't have to answer to any offer he has sakura! I'm bringing him back to the leaf remember? Our promise..

Sasuke: Shut up dobe. I'm not speaking to you. (Promise?) So what will it be sakura?

Sakura: (Dobe? He actually called naruto dobe? Maybe he's not so unreachable, maybe if I help him now.. he will soften and come back to the leaf! It's a slim chance but I'm willing to try whatever it takes! I've relied too much on others, I''ve been nothing but a burden to Naruto with taht promise and now I'll change that!) Okay sasuke, I'll go with you..

Naruto: What? Sakura what are you talking about?

Sakura: (moves closer to naruto and plants a kiss on his cheek while hugging him, secretly whispering the words she knew would convince him.)

Naruto: But I.. Okay, if you really feel that way sakura..fine.. goodbye.

Sakura: Goodbye Naruto! Don't worry.. I'll see you again.

Sasuke: (watching the exchange.. -I wouldn't count on that sakura) Then it's decided.. Let's go now, I hate these touchy feely moments.

Sakura: OK.. Bye naruto..

(Both leave to team hebi)

Sui: Here they come, no bad behaviour or sasuke will be mad ok?

Karin: Whatever fishbreathe!

Sui: That's more like it whore, stay that way.

...

Sasuke: (looks at sui, jugo, karin, then sakura)ok let's get going to the new hideout. You can do the introductions later.

Sakura: (Why is that redhead staring at me? Was this the right choice?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura**

Well the so called 'hideout' turned out to just be some shabby house in the woods.. I feel so safe here.. Especially with thet redhead practicall boring holes in the back of my head. What is her problem anyway? When she's not staring at me she's pracically drooling over sasuke..

Sakura: 'Oi! Couldn't we get a better hideout sasuke?'

Sasuke: Shut up. This hideout is hidden by the forest and nobody would suspect rogues to be passing their time here.

Karin: Yea bitch! stop questioning my sasuke's leadership skills!

Saskura: Wow! Nobody would expect a feew rogues to be in the middle of nowhere hiding in the forest! Your so wise o smart ! U should totally be- oww!

'Are you gonna be quiet or am i gonna have to punish you.. I'd veryyy enjoy doing so you know.' whispered a very angry sasuke as he held me up against the wall almost collapsing the ancient hut.

That probably wasnt the smartest thing to do.. I mean I've done my share of foolish things but this was just dangerous.. But I was totally defenseless against him..

Karin: Ahh sasuke! U can punish me any time you want! And bitch next time you touch my sasuke I'll break your arms!

(Inner sakura): What! Cha! Is that bitch blind or just retarded? Sasuke just pushed me against the wall and she's saying I touched him? BRING IT ON BITCH! I'LL KNOCK YOUR PRETTY LIL ASS TO THE FRICKIN MOON! 'But I didn't.. huh never mind..'

Karin: Yea that's right bitch you better shut the hell up if you know what's good for you-

'Karin! Do not test my patience! Stop this incessant arguing over nothin! I will not be easy on you the next time!' shouted sasuke.

Karin: Sorry sasuke.. It wont happen again. (Damn that stupid bitch! she got sasuke angry with me.. Just watch pinky I'll ruin your life!)

Sui: hehe.. this is just too funny.. This girl's only been with us less than 2 hours and she's already on karin's bad side.. (goes up to sakura) Excuse me.. I'm suigetsu but you can call me sui. And what's your name beautiful?

Sakura: (giggles) I'm sakura.. It's nice to meet you sui.. At least one person here isn't a complete psycho..

Sui: Yea.. Karin's always that way.. She thinks that she actually has a chance with sasuke.. She always tails him and follows him like a love-sick puppy-

Karin: Shut your mouth fish fuck! Hey pink-haired bitch! I'm karin and if you ever so much as touches sasuke-

Sakura: I get it.. You'll break my arms right? Haha interesting.. I'd love to see you try..

Karin: You lil bitch! Wait till I'm done with you! nYou'll be-

Sasuke: Karin!

Karin: Sorry sasuke..

(Sui and sakura laugh silently)

(Sasuke watches exchange and leaves)

Sui: Haha sakura you'll get along just fine here with me.

Sakura: Thanks!

Sui: But can I ask you a sort of private question?

Sakura: Uhmm sure?

Sui: What is your relationship with sasuke?..

Sakura: (remembers missions with sasuke and naruto and winces)

Sui: It's ok... You don't have to tell me if you want to..

Sakura: Thanks.. It's just..

Sui: I understand.. Maybe you should go to your room.. Sleep off some of the stress..

Sakura: Ok I will.. And sui?

Sui: Yes sakura?

Sakura: Thanks you (smiles warmly)

Sui: You-You're welcome.. (Damn.. She's a pretty one..)

(Sui leaves and a perplexed sasuke leaves from behind the door to his room)

**Hey guys! Uhm I'll give you sasuke's version in the next chapter! Or should I continue?..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sasuke**

Great.. She's here 3 hours and she's already got karin on boiling point and sui's eyes practically popping out.. Huh.. She's had the same effect on many years ago.. On missions men almost double her age would stare and stare.. It was very weird and gross at teh same time but she never seemed to notice not once.. It was annoying how she was so oblivious to the attention and yet it was so.. pure and innocent.. Why was he even thinking about this? About her?..

'This is stupid. She's just a medical nin. Nothing much has changed..'

But although he said that, he didn't believe a word of it.. From the time he saw her healing naruto.. He knew she had grown, even more so from when he last saw her at orochimaru's lair.. She had kept her hair short and her hips had widened giving her perfect curve.. Her lips had gotten almost as pink as her hair and.. oddly enough he was imagining kissing them. While watching her talk to sui he notice she had a rosy glint on her cheeks.. Must have been something sui said..

'Huh.. It's definitely gonna be different around here..' He pictured naruto, sakura and him when they were with kakashi on missions.. Naruto would always complain about sakura always clinging to him. It was totally different now. She was all grown up and didn't stare as him at much.. or was she? Unlike karin who always tried to hug him and hold his hand- much like sakura used to.. she just seemed more reserved and-

(his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door.)

Sasuke? Can I come in? We need to talk..

Sasuke: Go away karin. For the 20th time you can't sleep with-

Sakura: It's not the redhead sasuke.. It's me sakura.

Sasuke: (jerks up) oh.. ok come in.

Sakura: (Enters) Thanks.. Uh.. Sasuke. Is it ok if I ask you a few questions?

Sasuke: (a few questions? I wonder..) No.

Sakura: Please. I'm just really confused right now and I hardly know sui that well and I don't- I DEFINITELY don't want to go to the whore- I mean karin..

Sasuke: hn.. (smirks) If that's the way it is.. under two conditions..

Sakura: Anything! I mean.. What are the two condtions?

Sasuke: (Anything huh? Sounds like someone's overly excited..) Well.. You only have five questions..

Sakura: Huh? But that's not fair-

Sasuke: Would you like me to make it three questions?

Sakura: NO! Huh.. Five is enough.. What's the other condition?

Sasuke: I get to ask you three simple questions in return..


	5. Chapter 5

**Sakura**

**I get to ask you three simple questions in return..**

Are you kidding me? Five for three? What's he up to? I almost blew it there a minute ago..

(Inner sakura) : U can't tell me you don't want sasuke to do ANYTHING to you.. You've dreamt about it for years!

Huh.. As she pushed her crazy inner's thought far from her mind.. She couldn't help but notice she felt a tingling sensation inside her stomach everytime he talked.. She couldn't still be affected by him.. could she?

Sakura: Ok.. But I ask first.

Sasuke: Go right ahead..

Sakura: Huh..after all these years.. why do you want me on your team?

Sasuke: I saw your medical skills when you were healing naruto.

Sakura.: (chanero! he's so lying can't you see that devious smile on his ho-hot lips that you just dream about kissing- stop! You are going into a time-out and staying there!)

Well.. is that the only reason?

Sasuke: hn.. maybe (smirks) You have three questions left.

Sakura: Maybe? Hey that's not fair- and I have four questions left!

Sasuke: No you don't (smiles evily) you asked if that was the only reason.. remember?

Sakura: But that doesnt count! Huh.. You're cheating but fine.. And anyway I only have one vital question.. Please answer it. I trade in my two questions if you'd answer with a yes or no..

Sasuke: Smart girl.. Ok.. ask away..

Sakura: Will you ever come back to the village with me?..

Sasuke: Yes.. With some persuading..

Sakura: What do you mean by-

crash! as sasuke pins sakura to his bed leaning closer..

(AH! What is he doing.. He's so close. His face.. It feels like his eyes are piercing into me daring me to say something.. Why is this happening?) inner- don't lie to yourself hehe.. you're enjoying every second he gets closer.. (no! get out my head.. you're no help at all!..) (mentally locking her inner in a hopefully soundproof prison)

Sasuke: ( inches away from her face, turns to her ear) listen well sakura. We're going to play a little game involving your questions.. According to what I see.. You have approximately four pieces of clothing on.. I'll count the underwear as one... so three.. If you don't answer me truthfully.. let's just say you'll be very cold from you neck down..

Sakura: (inner) haha I knew it! Shut it inner! This must be a dream..but I can feel his breath on my neck.. Huh I have to answer them no matter what!

(inner) hehe.. wouldn't hurt to answer a few ones wrong.. What do you say? Besides.. You know sasuke's defintion of 'simple' is as complicated as understanding why he's doing this.. Nobody could blame you if you got them wrong..


	6. Chapter 6

**Sasuke**

Are you kidding me? asked a very red sakura. We did nothing like this for your questions.

Well, asked sasuke seductively. Would you like to pin me down and ask the questions?

What? No.. I-, stuttered sakura before he lowered his head closer.

First question, whispered sasuke. This is too good. haha she's turning so red thought sasuke darkly. Let's see how far she gets without turning into a tomato.

What is your relationship with naruto? asked sasuke darkly.

Surprised by the question, sakura immediately started asking him questions.

What is that supposed to mean? How in you right mind could you ask-

Unfortunately she was cut of by a zipping sound- sasuke was pullind sown her shirt zip!

Stop it! I'll answer ok! shouted a perplexed sakura. He's just a good friend ok!

Immediately the zipping stopped and she was staring at his gorgeous onyx eyes.

Are you sure? he asked pointedly.

Ye-yes. I-I'm sure. whispered sakura.

Ok. Next question. How is my replacement.. sai I believe? How is he in terms of replacing me? asked sasuke.

Well. At least this question was easier.. in a way.. thought sakura. 'Hmm he's a good addition to team 7. At first, we always fought with him-both me and naruto- hehe he was just weird always reading books on emotions but we got used to him..' said sakura in a laughing manner.

Hmmm, well seems like you and naruto have forgotten OUR missions together. 'Well ok. You seem to be telling the truth.. Are you ready for the last question?' asked sasuke deviously.

'Well.. yeah', said sakura breathlessly. 'Let's just get this over with.' I don't like that look in his eye..

'Hmm..'

He started to lean closer until sakura could feel the breath on his face and the heat emitting from his body.

'Sakura... Are you a virgin?' asked sasuke calmly.

**Well you can just imagine what would happen next.. Will she hit him? Scream pervert? Take a guess**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sakura**

**Are you a virgin?**

Those words ran through my mind over and over.. Why the hell did he ask such a question? I've been too enveloped in my studies and learning new jutsu to actually think about.. 'that'.. It was obvious the answer was yes but something in sakura made her want to say no. Why should he know all about my business? It's not like he'll ever truly find out. Look at him, his mocking eyes just daring you to say yes. You think you know all about me sasuke uchiha? Think again.

"No." sakura replied calmly. Looking up innocently into sasuke's eyes. " Why would you ask such a question?"

"Hmmm.. You seem like that type the hard working, nerd, way-too-busy-to-think-about-sexual-actvity.. No offense." sasuke said trying hard to surpress laughing out loud.

Sakura resisted the urge to hit him till he literally saw stars. No, I'm gonna save that for a special day when he's off-guard, she thought evily. We'll see who's laughing then.

"Really?" she asked smoothly. "Cause you seem like the ego-miniacle- , who just happens to be a woman-magnet. Well I got news for you mister, you're not attracting-

Her words were cut off by something wet and hot on her lips. Sasuke was kissing her! And it felt good. She tried to speak or stop him, but he just used that opportunity to sneakily slip his tongue in her mouth.

"Uhm. Sto-." she tried as best as she possibly could.

Then all of a sudden he stopped. Although she hated that she thought to herself it was for the best.

"So.. You're not a virgin huh? Then you won't mind if I make sure of that? he asked shakily as he started unzipping her top.

NO! What is he doing? He just stole my first kiss and he is not gonna steal anything else she tried to convince herself as sasuke started dragging his kisses from her lips to her neck, going down. Unwillingly a moan escaped her lips and sasuke smirked in triumph.

Little did she know, that small moan was enough to cause something inside sasuke to stir..

**.. Sasuke and Sakura**

What is this? I can't even explain it fully.. When I heard her moan.. It felt like something took over.. Her eyes prickled, I could see she was trying very hard to fight this.. she was losing..

'I want you so much I hurt,' Sasuke breathed.

As he leant closer she felt the hard evidence of his arousal through his clothing and a combination of fear and excitement gripped her. He started to take off his shirt and much to his surprise, she helped him with awkward clumsiness. She just realized she had wanted this for years, had waited for years.. She wondered if he would realize that he was her first.. She hoped so. Then he would have shared the most precious moment in her life.

He had already unzipped her shirt and started easing her skirt off, ich by inch, desire and want caused a tremor low in her pelvis and she pressed her legs together in embarrassment. She stretched up to find his mouth for herself once more. He held her in his arms entrapped, one hand braced by her spine, her breasts crushed by the powerful wall that was his chest. As he captured her lips with shattering urgency her heart thumped an irregular tempo inside her chest and a burning surge of heat warmed her stomach. His mouth explored the soft recesses of her mouth, teaching her a wickedly erotic rhythm that made her moan low in her throat with surprise and pleasure.

Onyx eyes shining like the heart of a fire, Sasuke set her back from him and removed the tights she wore. 'So many unnecessary clothes,' he complained thickly.

Still wearing bra and her underwear, sakura reddened, wildly aware of his appraisal as he shed the remainder of his clothes. Watching in fascination, she thought how beautiful he was from the smooth pale skin of his wide, toned shoulders to the hard, muscular length of his chest. Her admiring eyes jolted to a sudden halt just below his abdomen, where all the exposed outline of his maleness was too obvious for her eyes. Hurriedly she glanced away, a tiny fraction of alarm gripping her.

'Come here,' he urged.

'Can we do this really slowly?' sakura asked abruptly.

Surprise and amusement mad sasuke smile. With quiet confidence he let his slender fingers feather through just below her neck in a soothing motion. 'What are you afraid of? Surely not me.'

Sakura reddened, embarrassed she had asked such a revealing and nervous question. 'Don't be silly.'

Unhooking her bra with clear assurance, Sasuke produced a thich sound of satisfaction and lifted his hands to cup the full, soft mounds of creamy fles that tumbled free. 'I promise you will only know pleasure in this bed tonight.'

Sakura remained tense. 'I'm not as experienced as you seem to think.'

His stubborn mouth formed taht smirk that always drove sakura crazy. 'Meaning?'

'Nevermind.'

Venting a soft laugh of satisfaction, Sasuke framed her face to hold her still. 'Don't underestimate my knowledge, blossom.'

He tasted her mouth with passionate urgency and eased a hand beneath he hips to remove her last garment. Suddenly aware that she was totally naked, Sakura tensed and there was a hint of insecurity in the way her tongue twinned with his. Rising her in his stong arms, he tumbled her gently down against the pillows.

He found the tenderest spot of all and she moaned and pushed her flushed face into his shoulder. He tested the slick, wet heat of her with a single finger. Consumed by the force of her senses, she cried out, her senses scattered with need.

She had never dreamt that she could want and crave at that moment. 'Sasuke.. please!'

But only when the need became an ache did he angle her back, sliding between her thighs. She was frantic by that stage, urging him on. With an husky male sound of pleasure he eased into her, restraining himself because he knew her secret.

Sakura was past speech, only when he deepened his penetration did she feel discomfort. It took her entirely by surprise and was swiftly followed by a sharp stab of pain as he completed his possession. That final pang caused an involuntary cry from her lips.

'Sakura. Hve I hurt you?'

'No..no,' she mumbled.

With a roughened groan, he continued, the hot glide of his flesh within hers submerged her into a sensual world of pleasure. At a delirious peak of ravenous need, she reached a glorious climax and abandoned herself to the sweet pleasure that engulfed her.

Afterwards, enveloped, she wondered if she would ever move again.

With a sigh, Sasuke eased up to face sakura. 'I knew you were a virgin. You realise this means you're mine, right?' he added with a smirk.

All her senses worn out, she widened her eyes in complete surprise. 'Was it that obvious?' she asked with a blush.

Smiling at her embarrassed state, he genly eased against her. 'Yes, but don't worry, you're cute that way. Now get some sleep, you're probably exhausted.'

Although she was surpressing her weariness, his words made her eyes suddenly heavy and without warning, she drifted of to sleep.

Laughing to himself, he kissed her forehead. 'Goodnight, my little cherry blossom.' he said before joining her in sleep.

..

**Yikes, uhm please review! and it's ok to give more helpful tips. Thanks for them btw.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke woke up that morning with the smell of peaches invading his nostrils. He breathed in the scent deeply, enjoying it. Sakura squirmed in his arms, muttering something in her sleep.

I wonder how she'll react, he thought deeply, with a hint of concern. With anger? Or regret? He knew he'd know in a few moments, he didn't expect her to be full of joy, but the small rosette haired girl in his arms, right now he really didn't care about other matters. What he really cared about was-

His thoughts were interrted by a stirring in his arms- guess this was the moment he found out sakura's exact reactions..

**Sakura's pov**

Hnnn.. It's so comfortable here.. even though it feels like I'm lying on a rock.. I could close my eyes forever.. What's that smell? Cinnamon? It smells good.. Hnn.. Of course she knew where she was, and although it should have scared the crap outta her, she was strangely happy and felt good. Unfortunately that didn't last long, for either of them.

"Sasuke-kun!" came an irritable voice from outside his door along with banging.

Saskura winced and immediately got up only to be brought back down on his hard chest.

"Sasuke! I have to leave, you already see the stares she gives me, what if sui does too?" cried sakura out of breath.

All she got for a reply was a 'Hn', so like sasuke. She tried her hardest to get out of his solid grip while sasuke only smirked at her efforts, she could feel his penetrating gaze and then realized except for the thin sheet of the bed, she was completely naked.

"Eeep!" was the only thing she managed to emit from her mouth as she struggled to lose his vice grip and reach her clothes only to be stopped as he grabbed her waist pulling her back against him.

"Leave me be karin. Tell sui to take the rest of the day recuperating and don't disturb me again karin!" shouted a very annoyed sasuke.

"But what about the pink bitch?"

**What? She has the nerve-**

Shut up inner! I'll kick her ass later-

Her thoughts were interrupted as sasuke let go of her wrist and headed to his door.

"Sas-?"

But she quickly quieted as he motioned for her to hide under the covers.

Hearing the squeaking of the door she wondered what he was doing, but then heard the cry of the redhead whore.

"Sasuke! You're shirtless!" yelled a very happy karin.

"Shut up. If u ever call sakura a bitch again, I'll see to it you suffer suitably." he spat venemously.

"Ye-Yes sasuke-kun. " squeaked karin.

"In an hour use our supplies and go make breakfast, sakura will assist you, is that clear karin?" said sasuke in a cold voice.

At the sound of my name I could almost see her face scrunch up in disgust, it took all my will not to run to the door and stick my tongue out at her, but that was highly inappropriate, not to mention childish. Nontheless I heard her spit out her approval.

**Imagine if she saw you in her precious sasuke-kun's bed? Wouldn't that just piss her off?**

Shut up inner, I have enough problems with her by just being her, I don't want her to pop a vein, it's not good to raise people's blood pressure.

**You're too soft, well.. a little soft, you know we could take her with one hand, mess up that pretty face so it could match her hair, and what's with the clothes? I'm pretty sure if she could she'd wear less.**

Who are we to judge? Sure she acts and looks like a desperate slut, but the point is, hmmm, the point is..

**The point is?**

Whatever maybe I don't have a point, but I'm still not resorting to rash behaviour. And you stop with the violent attitude.

**Hey, I left you last night with lover boy didn't I? I just sat back and said 'finally'. Hehe.**

Whatever I just got caught up in the spur of the moment, there was too much tension so it resulted in that, it was just a one-time thing-

"Are you done talking mentally to yourself?" whispered sasuke jokingly.

**Sasuke's Pov**

"Good now leave my sight." he finished venomously to karin.

Geez, so annoying so early in the morning. Hmm? That's weird, sakura looks like she's having a serious debate in her head, her eyes were closed and she looked deep in thought.

"Are you done talking mentally to yourself?" whispered sasuke jokingly.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked alarmed. Maybe I shouldn't have interrupted. She stood up immediately and searched around for something. Her eyes finally rested on her clothes and before glancing at me briefly, she walked over picked them up, sheets still covering her body and quickly put them back on, when she was finished, she slowly walked to me her eyes and face looked like she reached some decision.

"I'm sorry for what happened last night, it was a grave mistake and I swear I had no intention of it when I entered your room, rest assured I won't make the mistake again, so please just forget what happened." she said her eyes lowered to the ground as if in shame, then slowly as if waiting for some reaction, she left.

Why didn't I say anything? Why did her words feel like it left some sort of mark on my heart? Surely she didn't mean that. I was her first, how could it be a mistake? The sakura I knew would jump in joy or have a big smile on her face along with a blush that crept over her entire face. I know the situation had changed, but her feeling must have changed largely along with it. She asked him to forget, but he remembered everything clearly, the feel of her under him shuddering, while the moon showed her flushed face and her pale, soft skin.

Forgeting was no easy task if she thought it was. I'll have time to think about that later, his body still had the faint smell of peaches and it was distracting further if it was possible. A shower was needed, badly, to get her smell of him and go over what she said in her mind.

Sasuke just hoped he could figure this out while setting his plan in motion.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sakura's Pov**

**I can't believe you just said that.**

It's not like he jumped to stop me anyway right?

**Yeah, but he even called you his and all..**

That was in the spur of the moment, he probably felt it necassary to.

**Huh, talk to me when it's about how I'm right and you sooo love him. Later.**

That'll be in a million years.

Huh.. I still had a few minutes before I had to go cook with karin and I had already showered and changed, eager to wipe all of evidence of the night with sasuke. Now that I think about, he's an enemy of the hidden leaf, although I understand his reasons, he probably won't throw away his revenge on the hidden leaf if I ask. The mere thought was a joke. Maybe he's just using me.

No, even if he's changed, there's still a part of him that longs for home, if i can to anything to strengthen that part, I must do everything in my power. I depend too much on Naruto, he's hurt himself countless times all for that stupid promise I forced on him. It's my turn to do my part. I will bring Sasuke home!

Huh, time to go cook then, I wonder what supplies they have.. Hey maybe I can actually form a truce with karin. I mean she can't be all that bad right? When she got no answer she realised maybe her inner meant what she said. Whatever, it's nice to have some quiet.

"Hey pink-haired bitch." came a sneer from across room.

So much for that truce... "My name is sakura, karin, I'd appreciate it if you use that name."

"Don't think you're all high and mighty just because your on this team! Sasuke just felt soory for you that's all, oh, and by the way he's mine. So I don't wanna see you hanging around him acting chummy, got it? _Sakura._"

After processing the words for a couple of seconds she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, karin seemed to notice this which only made her face screw up more. Such big words for such a weak person. One punch and she'd be dead. Huh it's that easy. Ignoring the temptation she calmly replied, "Aren't you the one acting high and mighty? I'm sure Sasuke would've been more open with his feelings if he was yours, don't you think?"

"Shut up bitch you don't understand anything!" yelled a frustrated Karin.

"Oh? Don't shout karin, you'll get wrinkles."Sakura said in between laughs.

That seemed to have shut her up even though she looked as if she was going to explode before walking off-or speeding off in another directon, reality suddenly clicked.

"Wait! Karin! We're supposed to be making breakfast together!" yelled a distressed sakura.

"Make it yourself bitch!" was yelled in return.

"Wrinkles karin!" sakura yelled back laughing.

While the slut- I mean karin left I wondered what to do. I could just search around to find a kitchen and see what I could about the meal. Well that decided then. It was kind of getting lonely without someone to talk too. Not outside, inside, damn who knew I could miss inner so much?

Soft chuckles filled the room and she turned to see sui there fighting to subside his laughing.

"How long have you been standing there?" my deadpan voice asked giving nothing away I hoped.

"I believe the very beginning, you need help with the breakfast?" he cooly asked.

At first I admit, I was shocked. This was a complete opposite of karin. FINALLY!

"Thanks sui, I'd really appreciate it." I said flashing him a genuine smile.

"No prob. This way to the kitchen." he drawled hesitantly facing left.

"You're probably the only person who has his sanity here, right?" I asked in joking manner.

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm also too cool for my own good." he said leading me down a flight of stairs. Wow I never noticed but this hideout is pretty big.

"Hah. In your dreams. I bet acting like that but inside you're a retard." I drawled, sticking out my tongue at him out of reflex. He acted so much like naruto, although thinking about him did hurt, it was good to have a reminder of him near.

"You're so childish. Really? Sticking out your tongue?" he said silently laughing at seeing my blushing face.

"Whatever. You just remind of someone is all." I said, my eyes suddenly blurry and my voice getting hoarse.

No! I will not cry in front of him. Crying just shows how weak a person is. I was suddenly happy he was leading in front, until he halted abrubtly and sighed. Turning around he grabbed me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Wha-What are you doing sui?" trying to sound angry and confused but coming of sad and broken.

"It's ok. Shhh. It's ok to cry from time to time. It doen't change anything about my view of you." he said into my hair.

Upon hearing this my throat became dry as I tried to say something, but gave up and began sobbing violently in his shirt.

As the two remained like this, they were unaware of two prescences masking there chakra, one watching with an evil grin, while another watching with eyes full of hurt, anger and jealousy.

**Sui POV**

This is troublesome. One minute she's cheery and acts like a 5- year old, the next she crying and sad and mopey. Why are girls so confusing? First every girl we come across has to oggle at sasuke and flirt, causing karin to cause a bitch fit, now we have a girl that's well sweet and kind but was forced to leave her friends. Not saying I mind her here, it's pretty funny and creepy seing karin screw up her face making it worse than it already is.

"Come on _sakura-chan_. Let's make some breakfast! You can talk to me whenever you want!"

Seeing as that did the trick, she gave me one of those real smiles in contrast to the fake ones I sometimes see her giving karin and sometimes sasuke.

"Sui. I-I thank you. You're a good friend." I heard her whisper quickly.

"You're welcome." I said, smiling to myself.

**Hey, I'm gonna try to update every Friday, plz review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sakura's POV**

The atmoshere was tense, I'm sure even an idiot could see that. Ever since me and sui finished making the breakfast (which was a total mess because he kept putting whipped cream in my hair. Okay maybe I broke an egg in his hair, but he totally started it- he said he never seen anyone with such _gorilla_ strength, which was _highly_ offensive). All in all, by the time karin and sasuke, oh and some weird nature guy- what was his name? ah! jugo, that's right.

Anyway while everyone came downstairs for breakfast, the only thing we made was some mess and some burnt eggs and toast. I had at least expected sasuke to make some sort of noise of disappointment or disgust, but no, he just took in our messy figures and headed back upstairs. That was half expected. What I didn't expect was karin acting totally fine and not speaking. Not that I minded that, it was very calming and refreshing. She soon followed sasuke up after giving us a creepy smirk.

I just turned to sui and he looked confused like me, but also, afraid? Definitely, he looked like he knew something bad. I wonder if I want to know? No, I don't, it gets me in too much trouble. I don't like trouble, just taking care of it.

"That was weird huh sui?" I asked with a shaky laugh.

"Yea. Don't worry, they're just cranky without eating." he said with a hint of stain in his voice.

"That explains alot. I thought they were gonna be worse but I don't really mind not hearing they're voice, it certainly makes my day." I totally needed to get outta this situation, it was getting awkward pretty fast.

"Mine too, so, I better go get cleaned up, because of somebody, I got egg'd pretty good huh?" he said laughing.

"Aww. Don't worry sui. It's a good look for you." I added glad to have a reason to cut the conversation short.

"Yeah, but I think it would look better on you."

Before I had a chance to decipher what that meant, he already had a handful of eggs and was currently breaking them in my hair. Maybe I overreacted a bit, because we ended up tangled on the floor laughing at each other, me pouring more egg in his hair and all over his face.

By the time we were finished, a bath was definitely needed. Hehe. It was weird but, the more I thought about it the more this strange idea was coming in my head. Sui is just like naruto, if not less goofy, and karin is always all over sasuke, as much as I hate to admit it, i was fairly the same when we were on the same team. Did sasuke recruit these people to remind him of naruto and me?

No, it's just a weird coincidence, I always look too deep into things and my conclusions get me in trouble and looking like an idiot. I need a _long_ bath in the tub. Something to get my mind off these silly theories and the ache of think of sasuke. Ironic, I told him to forget and I'm struggling more than him. He must be having no sweat at all. Although I want to feel reassured by those words I feel worse and my chest feels heavier by the minute.

**Sasuke POV**

Seeing them in that mess was one thing, but hearing noises and seeing them on the ground together? That was another! As much as it hurts to remember, when sakura was smaller, she wouldn't even look at other boys, just obssess over me every waking moment, now she even wants me to forget the best night of my life. It even caused me to stop having those nightmares even if it were just for that one night, I didn't see my parents on the floor, the blood everywhere.

Maybe she was just oblivious to the whole thing, maybe sui and her are just friends, even though they just met. Huh, it's not like I'll know for sure unless, wait, that's it. I'll just test her that's it. But test her using my own personal methods.

**Normal POV**

Ahh, the water feels so good. This might be the best idea I've ever had. I can stay like this forever.

As sakura slowly drifted off to sleep, the door softly creaked open, revealing a very naked and aroused suigetsu slowly strolling over to the tub to the now awakening sakura who was looking mostly shocked, wiping her eyes. After taking in sui's form she opened her mouth to shout causing sui to quickly hop in the tub and silence her with his lips.

Hn? Who's that? Everything's blurry. Maybe if I rub my eyes, ok that's better. Wait.

"SUIGETS-n". What the hell? Who the- What the? No this isn't happening, I will not allow it. But feeling his lips on hers didn't exactly help.. although oddly enough, it felt strangely right..

Maybe I can just allow it once?..

PLEASE REVIEW to c wat she does.. hehe let's barter reviews for a chapter.. .


End file.
